


Ma Petite

by Titanb00ty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Children, Daddy!Eren, M/M, dad ereri, domestic AU, french levi, papa!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/Titanb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi adopt a little girl, who proves to be quite a handful, while they prove to be the best dads in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Petite

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my lovely beta, JELLYFISHSEMPAI
> 
> Enjoy.

Heavy eyes blinked open to a bleary darkness.  
Blind hands reached up to rub at tired eyes, at that early morning hour, it felt as if they weren’t working properly.

_What time is it?_

Levi sat up in bed, vision adjusting to the small amount of light spilling onto the floor beneath a crack in the door. He tensed the muscles in his neck as he turned his head first to the right, then the left, hearing a loud crackling with each movement. Pausing as he returned to his casual slouch, he caught the time.

1:39

_Why the hell am I awake?_

He cocked his head again, listening.

Something must have woken him up.

He really should’ve known what it was. His daughter had frequent nightmares, resulting in his, usually, early bedtime. But 3 hours of sleep was not nearly enough, it seemed.  
With a half asleep gesture, he decided to rouse his snoring husband, who, Levi had learned, would sleep through a tornado if he let him.

“Eren. Eren wake the fuck up.” He was by no means gentle when waking his partner, but almost to a fault, Eren wasn’t gentle when being woken. Somehow they figured it all worked out.  
Eren only twisted his head away from Levi, maintaining his position on his stomach, sprawled across both sides of their bed.

“Whaaaaaat??” He growled.

“She’s calling for you.”

Eren moved to lie on his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Levi was looking down at him from his place on the edge of the bed.  
“You’re already up. Why did you wake me?” Eren asked softly. They both knew the answer. With a mutual and unspoken agreement, Eren released a soft sigh. The reassurance that Eren already understood was why Levi couldn’t meet Eren’s eyes, and instead rubbed his face with his hands.  
“We talked about this,” Eren placed a hand on Levi’s thigh, “Go take care of her, Levi. She needs you.”  
“Come on, Eren. I tried. She doesn’t need a lesson in self defense and a reality check on how monsters aren’t real. We both know she only wants you.” The other man growled, a hint of bitterness tingeing his quiet voice.  
Levi moved to lie down beside Eren on the cool sheets, now absent of body heat, and stared up to trace the patterns on the ceiling cast by shadows in the dark.

“I can’t help her.”

Levi felt a warmth spread through him as Eren rolled onto his side, covering half of Levi’s body with his own. His hair was being brushed out of his face and behind his ear by strong but gentle hands; tension seeping out of his body with each a breath he let out in a sigh.  
His mother had done the same thing to calm him as a child. He had never told anyone. Eren had somehow figured it out. He always did.

“She’ll come around. You just have to keep trying.” Eren’s voice was quiet, soothing, in the near blackness of their darkened bedroom.

“Please, Eren. This…” He looked at Eren now. His eyes were closed again, probably not far from sleep.

“This isn’t about me. Please, just go help her.”

Green eyes fluttered open and latched onto Levi’s deep blue, searching, but understanding.

A small voice broke the connection.

“Daddy!”

Without a word Eren lifted himself up from the mattress, and shuffled towards the door. Pausing, he looked back at Levi. He was already turned away, his back to Eren now, trying, but probably failing to fall back into unconsciousness.

He always wanted to know how it went when Eren got back.

Staggering his short walk down the hallway to his daughter’s bedroom, Eren drew a long yawn from his throat and scratched at the back of his head. He made a mental note to later show Levi just how much he loved him.

It wasn’t that he forgot. It was just sometimes it hit him harder than others. Especially during those moments when Levi was selfless and compassionate. He proved just how great of a father he was by those little acts Eren sometimes took for granted.  
His selflessness, his heart, the thought he put into every action. These were the things that Eren knew he was, but others rarely saw. He was reminded day in and day out, just how lucky he was. He made it into almost a self imposed daily ritual, reminding, and thanking, Levi in every way he could possible.

Pushing the door to their daughter’s door inward he called out to her, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke into the darkness. “How’s my baby girl?”

“Daddy.” Mikasa’s tiny voice gleamed somewhere beyond the faint light their hallway cast across the plush bed.  
“Did you have another nightmare?” Eren crossed the room fluidly and pulled Mikasa onto his lap, brushing her dark bangs back behind her hears.  
Tears glistened in the dim light from their hallway’s nightlight as they rolled down her soft cheeks.  
“Awww don’t cry, sweetheart.” He rocked her back and forth, wiping each tear away with a kiss. “Shhh shhh shhhhhh. You’re alright. It was only a dream.”

Mikasa clung to her father’s chest, her little fists belled into the fabric for dear life. Knowing the bad guys wouldn’t dare touch her if he was there she dried her face on his shirt and looked up, eyes still gleaming with the tears of nightmares past.

“That’s it, baby girl. You’re so strong, Mikasa. Stronger than anyone. Remember when Papa told you that? Don’t forget that, okay?” Holding her close to his chest with one hand he reached across the bed with the other and grasped a handful of red cloth. She pulled away again and he wrapped the scarf around her neck and head.

She looked miniature as the fabric pooled around her little shoulders. Her tiny figure almost disappeared beneath the bright cotton as she looked up at him with gleaming eyes.  
Eren stifled a laugh. “It’s still too big on you, but you’ll grow into it. It’ll always keep you safe okay?”

She nodded her little head up and down beneath the bunched material.

“Daddy’s always here for you and Papa too. Be sure to give him a big kiss in the morning and remind him how brave my baby girl is, okay?”

Mikasa nodded again and smiled. “Okay, Daddy.”

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead while tucking her into bed. Leaving the door open a crack, he sighed. Being a father was a tough job, but he loved it more than anything. He loved Mikasa more than anything, and he loved-

Oh there he is.

Levi was waiting for him in the doorway to their bedroom, worry visible in his strained features as he leaned against the rough doorframe. He was fiddling with the piercings in his right ear, and Eren drew Levi’s hand away to kiss it. “She’s fine, just a nightmare.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s fine.” Levi glanced upward at Eren through his eyelashes with a misplaced glare.

Even though Mikasa’s dreams had thinned out over the past year, they still happened far too frequently for Eren and Levi to ignore them as simple nightmares any longer. Her social worker had suggested counseling, but they didn’t want to scare her further. Poking and prodding at her trauma could only lead to make matters worse.  
While they, admittedly, didn’t know much about helping a child whose parents had been murdered in front of her eyes, they decided to forego counseling in any case. They did, however, accept the training offered to them on how to help Mikasa cope with the trauma she had been through.

The move was abrupt and hasty, although she had warmed up to them within a reasonable amount of time. Well, that is to say, she warmed up to Eren. It became quite clear rather quickly that she didn’t trust Levi fully yet. If anything though, he was, at least, a welcome alternative to the rest of the world. It was a common occurrence, her social worker had said, that a child would prefer one parent over the other within the first five or six years of their adoption. It did not mean, however, that she didn’t love him.

Levi was beginning to think that maybe they met with the social worker to fix his problems, rather than Mikasa’s. He was fine if he wasn’t the preferred parent. Hell, he’d been the last pick his entire life. Eren remembered with stark clarity how Levi grumbled that he could deal with it from one more person, even if it was his own daughter. What he couldn’t deal with, however, with were his shortcomings when it came to helping their little daughter.  
It seemed so easy for Eren, always knowing just what or what not to say. Levi had always been shit with kids.

He didn’t much like them in general.

He had been scared shitless when they brought Mikasa home on that first day, swearing up and down what he would fuck this up to hell and back again, pleading with Eren to let someone else take care of her before he did anything wrong by the little orphan. God forbid, he fuck up another human that depended so heavily on him to teach them right from wrong.

But love has a funny way of sneaking up on people.

Maybe it was that adorable laugh, or the stupid voices she made when chewing spaghetti out of her plastic kiddie bowls.

Maybe it was the fact that her reading level was already higher than anyone else’s in her class, and that she had been potty trained in three days.

Maybe it wasn’t any of those things. Maybe Levi was simply happy to watch a child grow and learn before his very eyes, knowing he was a part of that.

He was responsible for her tiny soul, and that thrilled him. And terrified him.

He would never let her go now. Not for all the money in the world, not if his own life depended on it. Levi loved her with all his heart, he just wished he could find a way to show her that.

Eren could read between the lines.

It hadn’t been easy to learn, but spending seven years of your life with someone had its perks.

“I know.” He replied “But she will be fine. Because she’s got the best dads in the world, right?” Eren said through a thin smile before leaning in to kiss Levi’s forehead and pry him out of the doorway.

Levi scoffed, eyes narrowing at Eren’s sunny attitude. “The best Daddy in the world, maybe.”

Eren stopped for a moment and turned to face Levi.

Levi almost walked right into him as Eren slowed down, letting out a disgruntled huff as he paused as well.

He needed comfort right now, even if he didn’t say it out loud. Levi had learned that Eren’s perceptiveness was both a curse and a blessing at times like these.

The light trickling from the crack in the door cast long shadows onto the carpeted floor as they stared at each other at the foot of the bed. The dim light playing with shapes in their eyes, drawing long colours and shadows out of the obscure darkness.

Finally, Eren reached up to cup Levi’s hand in his face. Levi leaned into it. Running a thumb over the two rings adorning Levi’s eyebrow, he spoke softly. “Believe me, she knows she’s got a Papa too. Trust me on this, okay?” He tilted his head, waiting for the confirmation.

Levi’s lips twitched into what Eren recognized as a smile.

“Okay.”

Eren smiled, a soft look of mirth flashing in his emerald eyes, “Okay. Now put your husband to bed. He’s exhausted.”

Levi’s knees buckled under Eren’s weight and he nearly fell to the ground. But he composed himself in time and stumbled to support the body that had been suddenly thrust upon his back.

“Goddammit, Eren.” He let out with a grunt. Levi cursed and grabbed onto Eren’s arms which were dangling over his shoulders, dragging him to the side of the bed with an annoyed huff. “You always were such a brat.”

Eren hummed in acknowledgement before Levi fell onto the bed, taking Eren down with him. They hit the mattress with a soft thud and Eren groaned on impact.

“There’s no way I’m letting you down softly after a stunt like that.” Levi teased.

Eren crawled over to his side of the bed and fell down on top of the covers with a defiant “oof” face first into his pillow.

Levi followed, but had enough sense to bring the blankets up around them. Settling down beneath the warm blankets they huddled close together, facing each other as their legs tangled under the covers. Eren was already half asleep, as usual. Eyes closed and lips parted he whispered-

“I love you, Levi.”

Burying his face into Eren’s shoulder Levi whispered back-

“I love you too, Eren.” He paused for a moment, voice quieter as he spoke his next statement. “I love our family.”

Receiving a tight squeeze in response, Levi relaxed and prepared for sleep to overtake him.

A small noise at the door drew Levi out of his near unconscious reverie and he lifted his head a little. “Uh oh, we were too loud.” he muttered under his breath. Wondering if Eren could hear him at all.

The door squeaked on its hinges as it was pushed open by a tiny hand. A small shadow appeared at the foot of their bed, disturbing the stale light filtering in from the hall.

“Daddy?”

Levi moved to sit up slightly and met Mikasa’s gaze. Hesitating for a moment, they stared at each other. He looked down at Eren. He was out like a light.

Reaching out his arms to the figure in the doorway he whispered-

“Come here, Mikasa. Papa’s got you.”

She stilled for only a moment before her feet padded across the floor in the quick, jerky steps of a five year old. She ran into Levi’s arms and he lifted her onto the bed.

“There she is.”

Laying her down between him and Eren, he brought the covers up to her chin, and settled down into the mattress once more.

Spreading his arm across the two people he loved most, he pulled his family close.

“Papa?”

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma petite?” What’s the matter, my little one?

Levi considered for a second that maybe it was the French that distanced him from Mikasa, but filed that away for later when she replied.

“Daddy says I’m brave. He says to remember that you told me I’m strong and that Daddy and Papa and my scarf will protect me.”

Levi’s heart thudded in his chest and hugged her tighter.

“Daddy’s right. You are strong.” He whispered. “Stronger than anyone. But I’ll always be here for you. If you need me.” He lifted his arm up a bit when she shifted beneath him, allowing her to turn around and snuggle into his chest comfortably.

“Okay.” She whispered.

Levi retained his grip on the pair and smiled into Mikasa’s silky black hair.

It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

Grubby hands stacked square blocks on top of each other until the tower was taller than anyone in the class, even Bertl!

He reached up as high as he could, standing on tip-toes, to place the last block on top. A little pink tongue jutted out from the corner in his mouth, apparently helping him concentrate on the placement of the wooden shape. Falling slowly back onto his heels he wiped the sweat from his brow before Reiner swept him up in a big hug.

“You did it Bertl, you did it!”

All the others joined in the fun and bounced up and down around the ‘tallest tower in the world’, congratulating Bertl on his accomplishment.

Mikasa clapped from her place in the corner, but didn’t scream and run with the others. The tower was an accomplishment, sure, but it was nothing to shout about. She watched the teacher walk over to calm the storm, but to no avail. The energetic five year olds were not to be unruffled and the tower was long forgotten. The energy in the room only grew as the teacher chased them around the chairs and desks, threatening to cancel nap time. It was a ridiculous threat really, not that the kids didn’t like nap time, but the one who benefitted from it most was their teacher.

Throwing up her hands in defeat she called for recess. The squealing children veered to their spots and ran to the door to line up hastily. Mikasa fell in place behind them. Pulling her scarf away from her face she called out her number.

“One.”

A chorus of numbers rang out after her at different volumes. When Krista called the last digit they were released onto the playground.

Connie and Sasha sprinted to the only two swings available, leaving Jean behind in a trail of dust. He trudged over to the tire swing in defeat. Bertl was swinging from the monkey bars with ease as Reiner started jumping to try and reach the top rung.

Mikasa made her way to her usual spot at the far right of the playground. The Red Dirt. Technically they weren’t allowed to play there because they would get messy, and red dirt tended to leave stains, but Mikasa was always careful. Careful not to get dirty, and careful not to be seen by the teacher. She was also smart enough not to draw the attention of the other kids.

Unfortunately for her, the red scarf was a dead giveaway. Spotting her immediately, Jean sauntered over to the bush she was hiding behind.

“You’re not supposed to be over here, mom says.” Jean chided in his best authoritative voice.

“She’s not my mom, she’s yours. So I can be here and you can’t.” Mikasa countered blatantly.

“Nuh uhhhhh. She’s your teacher so you hafta listen! -and I’m gonna tell my mom on you.” Jean crossed his arms. If it was supposed to intimidate Mikasa it didn’t work.

“Go ahead. Then she’ll know you were over here too and you’ll also get in trouble, Jean!”  
Apparently Jean hadn’t considered that, as the look on his face remained frozen for a second. He opened his mouth but nothing escaped.

“You’re such a girl!” Was Jean’s only pathetic excuse of an argument, when it finally came.

Mikasa just watched him blankly, waiting to see what he would do next.

Nothing happened.

Maybe he was waiting for a reply.

“So?” Mikasa offered after another moment.

“So,” Jean squatted down beside her, “you know what tomorrow is?”

Mikasa hadn’t a clue. She shook her head, no.

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“What’s that?” Mikasa tilted her head in confusion.

“It’s a special day where boys do things like this.”

Then Jean leaned forward towards Mikasa and she kept her eyes on him. He was really close and his eyes were closed. She wasn’t sure what was happening but she felt him touch her lips with his face. It wasn’t bad… but it was weird, and Mikasa wasn’t sure how to react, or what it meant.

Jean leaned back and smiled real big at her, with all his teeth. Except the one that had left a gaping hole beside his two front teeth.

“My Dads do that sometimes. What does it mean?”

“You have two dads?” Now Jean tilted his head in surprise, completely ignoring her question.

“Yeah, I don’t have a mom like you do. My Daddy is Daddy and my Papa is Papa.”

“Woah. That’s so cool!” Jean exclaimed, excitement brimming in his amber eyes.

Mikasa was about to explain exactly how cool it was when they heard giggling bubble through the bushes they were hiding behind. Standing to see who the giggles were coming from they were met with two familiar gleaming faces.

“Jean kissed Mikasa, Jean kissed Mikasa!” They sang.

“Shut up!” Jean shouted at them, but they paid no mind. Sasha and Connie were already running to the playground to tell the others.

Jean whirled around and glared at Mikasa.  
“You’re dumb!”

And with that he grabbed her by the scarf and started running. As it unraveled from around her neck she reached out to grab it, but she was too late to retrieve it from Jean’s clutches. Zigzagging through the three trees lined up on the Red Dirt, Mikasa chased after him. Red dirt puffed up beneath her footsteps, leaving a thin layer of dust in the wrinkles of her clothes. She caught up with him rather quickly; he was the slowest runner in the class, after all.

As she drew closer she realized, Jean was cornered between the fence and the pokey bush, which the kids avoided at all costs lest they be scratched by its pokey leaves. Seeing that he had no way out, he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped the scarf. When Mikasa started to grab for it he bolted. It fluttered to the ground and landed on the Red Dirt before she could save it, letting out a little yelp, she grabbed for the fabric.

Falling to the ground herself and landing hard on her knees she scooped it up as fast as she could, hoping the 5 second rule applied to scarves. Her pants were stained now too, but she didn’t care. Jean would pay for this; she would make sure of that.

She only let a few tears fall before looking down at the colour reminding her of how brave she was. Red was the color of bravery, her Daddy had told her, and she didn’t want to cry anymore. Standing up to dust what she could off of her knees, she made her way back to the classroom. Mrs. K. met her halfway.

“Mikasa! How many times have I told you the Red Dirt is OFF LIMITS?!” the teacher fumed, her voice calm, but condescending.  
“Sorry Mrs. K.” Mikasa looked at the ground. Mrs. K’s red face was too funny to look at, and she didn’t want to get into more trouble than she already was in.

“Go to the classroom for the rest of recess! You’re in time out.”

“Okay.” She had expected as much. She didn’t really like recess anyway. At least in the classroom she could play in peace.

Well, mostly in the peace.

Much to her disappointment, minutes later, Jean walked through the door.  
She barely had time to notice him before-

“Why’d you tell on me?!” He questioned her.

“I didn’t.” She looked up from the picture she was coloring at her desk. She was drawing her family with hearts for heads because they loved each other so much, it only made sense.

Jean huffed and flopped down into his desk. “This sucks.”

Mikasa remained silent as she finished her drawing.

“Hey, Mikasa.”

Jean wasn’t the most observant child.  
Receiving silence in reply he moved to sit in the desk next to her.  
When she still didn’t look up he flicked her ear.

That got a reaction.

“Don’t do that.” She threatened, but only a little bit.

Jean was not to be deterred. “I like your hair.”

“Thanks.” She muttered as her red crayon skittered across the page.

“You’re supposed to say you like mine back.”

“I don’t. It’s ugly.”

“Hey!”

Her head was jerked up as he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled it towards him.

“Jean! Stop that hurts!”

“No you hafta say sorry first you meanie!”

There was no way Mikasa was saying sorry to this bully.  
Instead, she grabbed the scissors from her open pencil box and pointed them at Jean.

“Let go. Now.” This time she really threatened him.

He released her and stepped backwards, running into a chair behind him.  
“Hey, that’s not funny.” Jean choked out.

He was going to tell Mikasa how awful she was, but he was cut off with a question.  
“Do you really like it?”

Jean gave her a smug look. So she had finally come around, eh?

“Yeah. It’s really pretty and black and long. And it’s smooth. I like to touch it.”

Before he could say another word she opened the scissors and closed them around a lock of hair with a snip.

A few black tendrils fluttered to the ground before Jean realized what was happening.  
“Mi- MIKASA!”

She wasn’t stopping. If Jean liked her hair, she could sure do without it.

“I’m telling, I’m telling!” He ran out of the room shouting and returned abruptly a few moments after, towing his mother- Mikasa’s teacher- in by the hand.

By that time, Mikasa had finished with her little improv haircutting stunt. The results were immediately evident.

“MIKASA! What have you done?!”

Jean let out a cold laugh, “Now you’re in trouble.”

Mikasa didn’t care one bit.

She had her revenge.

 

* * *

 

“Get in the car, Mikasa.”

Levi hadn’t been pleased when he was called by the school and told to pick up Mikasa. He was even less pleased when he arrived and Mrs. Kirschtein sat them down for a discussion.  
He noticed Mikasa’s hair immediately. His first thought being that one of the other kids was responsible for the modern art piece currently displaying itself on his daughter’s head. That set him off straight away, although he calmed considerably when he was informed that Mikasa had done it to herself.

He wasn’t sure where the teacher lost her shit.

It was somewhere between “Not bad…” And “So what’s the problem?”

She seemed extremely concerned over Mikasa’s punishment, or rather, lack thereof. Although, Levi noted with some distaste, she could use a little of that advice on her own piece of shit son.

Needless to say, things did not go well.

Following her father’s orders, Mikasa climbed into the passenger seat.

“Oi, no way you’re riding up here. Hop in back.” Levi commanded as he hopped into the driver’s side himself.

Mikasa complied, but not before handing him the picture she drew.

Levi took it out of her little grasp and looked it over. The figures were hideous, but hey, he had to give his kid props for trying. He couldn’t help but smile at the “Hapy Valntuns Day scrawled across the top in red letters. What a sap he had turned into.

Sighing, Levi twisted in his seat to look at his daughter. “You want the truth, kid?”

“The truth.”

“If you were going for abstract, you definitely nailed it. Right on the heart shaped head.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa replied, her lips quirking up slightly at the obscure statement. It wasn’t exactly a compliment, but who knows, maybe his daughter was the next Pablo Picasso.

“Okay, let’s head home. Daddy should be getting back from work soon.”

Pulling out of school grounds, Levi made his way downtown, the hummm of the engine acting as a buffer in the silence that fell between the pair.

“So I guess I should address the elephant in the room.” Levi spoke after a few minutes, turning down a street as the light flashed yellow.

“I’m not an elephant, Papa.”

Levi snorted, “No you’re not. Coulda mistaken you for a monkey, though.”

-No comment-

“Damn. Tough crowd.” He muttered blatantly. “Anyway. Why’d you do it?”

Mikasa paused for a second before speaking, “Jean threw my scarf on the ground.” Her voice was quiet, and Levi had to strain to hear it.

“That bastard. So how did that lead to you cutting your hair?”

Mikasa lifted herself up in her seat. “Revenge.”

“Revenge, huh?” Levi quirked an eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror, “I like the sound of that. Go on.”

“He hurt something I love so I wanted to hurt something he loved. He told me he liked my hair.”

“That’s when you threatened him with the scissors, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“Smart move. So he tells you he likes your hair and you cut it off. Sounds like you’re more like me than I thought.” he chuckled. “You look like me more now too.” Levi glanced at the rear view mirror just in time to catch her smiling.

“I wanna be like you, Papa.”

Well shit, rip my heart out why dontcha?

“Well, you’re doing a very fine job at it.” He was pulling into the driveway now. “Home sweet home.”

Mikasa was already out of the car and sprinting for the front door.

“Hey, brat, wait up for your old man.”

Finally making it inside the warmth of the house, Levi instantly set to cleaning Mikasa’s scarf. Crossing the house swiftly, he dumped it in the basin. Not only was it important to her, but it was god damned filthy.

Once Mikasa seemed pleased with it Levi set it out to dry. They made their way to the kitchen so Levi could make dinner. He didn’t exactly like playing housewife, Eren would probably tease him about it when he got home, but it was Valentine’s Day, after all.

“Alright, let’s make dinner before Daddy gets home. We’re going to make him a Valentine’s Day surprise, okay?”

Mikasa opened the fridge and began setting everything on the counter. Levi didn’t exactly need the entire contents of their refrigerator cluttering up the counter space, but at least she was helping.

“How come boys do that face thing on Valuntuns?” Mikasa’s little voice chirped up once again as Levi was cutting onions.

Levi turned from the stove, “Huh? What face thing?”

“That thing where you smush your faces together?”

“You mean kissing?”

Mikasa stopped with a tupperware of leftovers hanging precariously at the edge of the counter. Levi left the stove to prevent the impending disaster.

“Boys don’t do that on Valentine’s, they do it all the time. Well, Daddy and I do.”

Mikasa looked up at him.  
“Oh.”

The refrigerator door opened again and she continued her task. Levi returned to the meal simmering on the stove.

“Well I sure hope Jean doesn’t try to do that to me again.”

Splatters of whatever Levi was cooking were now all over the stove and counter as the spoon he had been stirring with flipped out of his hand and onto the floor. “He did what?”

Mikasa was oblivious to her father’s startled reaction as she continued. “He did that face smush kiss thing to me. It was weird.”

“As it should be.”

Mikasa looked up at him now. “But, you and Daddy do it all the time.”

“Yeah but, we’re grownups,” the meal was quite forgotten as Levi focused all his attention on his little girl, now watching him curiously from the fridge., “and we like each other.” He added.

“Mrs. K says Jean teases me cuz he likes me. Is that why he kissed me?”

Crouching down on the floor to reach eye level Levi placed his hand on his daughter’s shoulders.

“Mikasa, listen to me. He’s not teasing you because he likes you; he’s teasing you because he’s an asshole. Next time he’s mean to you tell him that.”

Mikasa seemed to understand after a moment, and Levi resumed his task of cleaning the mess now splattered all across the stove.

“And don’t tell Daddy I told you that.” He added as an afterthought. Glancing sidelong at his daughter.

“But what if he tries to kiss me again?” The concern on Mikasa’s face almost had Levi racing over to the Kirschtein’s and breaking their door down to pay that little shit a visit. But there was a proper way to handle this, and that, definitely was not it.

“I don’t know how you could…” He mumbled, calming his nerves as he scrubbed at the mess.” but do you like him?”

“No!” Mikasa pulled a face, “He’s gross.”

“Okay then. Here’s what you do.” Levi turned away from dinner once again. Teaching his daughter a life lesson was a bit more important than Eren’s Valentine’s dinner at the moment.

He crouched down so he was eye level with her again and continued. “You ask him nicely to stop. Something like- hey asshole cut that out. And then if he doesn’t, kick him right between the legs, real hard.”

“Really?” Mikasa’s dark eyes grew wider “Won’t I get in trouble?”

“Not with me you won’t.”

Mikasa seemed pleased with that answer as her face light into a bright smile.

“Again, don’t tell Daddy.”

“Okay. Can I have some ice cream?”

Levi took a moment to catch up to the swift change in conversation topic, while Mikasa patiently waited for an answer. Her questioning gaze never leaving his.

After a moment, Levi released a resigned sigh. “Why the hell not? We’re celebrating your life lesson.”

Mikasa was already on top of it, having hauled the ice cream out of the freezer minutes ago.

“He’s gonna kill me for spoiling you.” Levi grumbled as he watched his little daughter fumble with the container.

“Who’s going to kill you?”

The front door slammed shut and almost instantaneously Mikasa jumped up from the floor.  
“Daddy!”

“There’s my baby girl!” Eren’s voice floated down the hallway and Levi could barely make out the sleeve of his jacket as he ducked down to greet Mikasa. “Didja miss me?”

Mikasa hugged Eren’s legs, but he scooped his arms around her to pick her up instead, growling at the strain in his tired muscles.  
“No. Me and Papa were talking.”

“Oh really, about what?” Eren asked lightly.

“Kissing.”

“Oh, kissing, huh?” He let out a thoughtful hum as he crossed into the kitchen. “Speaking of…”

Levi tilted his head to meet Eren’s lips as the other stepped in, meeting him halfway. Mikasa watched in fascination.

“Daddy, do you like Papa?”

“Very much!” Eren laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh good!” She bubbled. “Now he doesn’t have to kick you between the legs!”

“Uhm… Levi?”

Levi looked up once more, a vision of pure innocence as his eyes met with Eren’s.  
“Care to explain?”

“Just giving Mikasa a little lesson in assertive behavior is all.” He narrowed his eyes at Mikasa. “N'est ce pas, ma petite?” Isn’t that right, my little one?

“C'est ça.” Right.

“Aaaaaand, you got a haircut.” Eren laughed after a moment, turning his attention back to the little girl still in his arms.

Mikasa instinctively reached up to twist a lock of hair between her finger and thumb. “I cut it myself, do you like it?”

Eren glanced to Levi, no clues were evident behind his stoic expression, so he answered with the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m not sure yet.”

Mikasa stopped twisting. “But…”

“Sweetheart I didn’t mean-” but Eren couldn’t finish because Mikasa was still explaining.

“Papa said I look more like him now. And you like Papa, right?”

Eren had to laugh at that. “Of course I do, baby girl. I love your haircut. You look beautiful.”

“Beautiful? Don’t lie to the kid, Eren.” Levi cut in, finally speaking up.

“Levi!”

“It’s convenient, I’ll give you that. Much more effective than hair in the face.”

Eren wasn’t really sure what to say to that. It was true, but he didn’t want to damage Mikasa’s self esteem. Something told him that she wouldn’t mind, and he allowed Levi to change the subject.

“So, how was work?”

Eren gave Levi a look that said “ _Are you really asking that question?_ ” as he watched his partner finish cleaning the stove.

Halfheartedly tossing his cloth in the sink, Levi gave Eren a “ _I’d rather hear about your day at work than explain Mikasa’s day at school_ ” in reply.

Because Mikasa couldn’t speak telepathically like her father’s could, he answered with words.

“We don’t really need to talk about it.”

Satisfied with that answer, Levi returned to stirring.

Eren set Mikasa down and patted her on the bottom. “Go play for a bit.”

Humming softly, she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway into her room.

“So… is the French going to continue on till tonight?”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder to peer at the contents of their dinner below.

“Depends on how good you are.”

Levi didn’t look up, but there was no hiding the brightness of Eren’s smile.  
A finger hovered above the simmering pot, but receded as soon as Levi spotted it. Thinking better of it, Eren slid his hand into the silverware drawer and drew out a spoon.  
Levi sighed in half contempt, half relief. At least he remembered the spoon this time. Disgusting. Who knows where those hands have been.

Well…

Levi knew where they would be later.

Levi allowed him to sample the contents with half hearted acceptance, but wanted to revoke his mercy at Eren’s next statement.

“This is really good! I thought you hated playing housewife.”

Although masked behind a compliment, Levi knew better than to let Eren’s subtleness go unheeded. That cheeky bastard wasn’t getting away with is second remark so easily.  
Whipping his head around to lay piercing eyes on Eren’s laughing ones; he fixed Eren with a menacing glare. “Oi! What did I just say?”

“Hey, I said it was good!”

Hands lifted in surrender as Eren backed up slowly, his butt hitting the counter behind him. Levi took that opportunity to grab his wrists and pin them down on the counter, effectively trapping Eren in.

“You know,” Levi whispered in his ear, “housewives commonly poison their disrespecting husbands. You might want to keep that in mind next time you decide to call me one.”

Twisting his hands to free them from Levi’s light grip, Eren held the back of Levi’s neck to keep him in place. “You wouldn’t dare.” he taunted.

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Levi turned to face Eren, his eyes boring into Eren’s daring him to misbehave again.

“No.” Eren smirked “You love me too much.”

That goddamn smile.

Levi sighed in defeat, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. “God help me, yes, I do.”

As if it was even possible, Eren’s smile grew brighter. Levi drew away and turned back to the stove wearing an ill concealed smile of his own.

“Now get out of my kitchen.”

Eren gave him a quick peck on the cheek before darting from the kitchen obligingly with a “yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Levi found his husband and daughter playing “ride the pony” in Mikasa’s room a half hour later. He stood in the shadow of the door to watch them.

She was bouncing up and down on Eren’s back as he crawled around the room on hands and knees. Levi stifled a laugh behind his hand as Mikasa let hers out. Eren, being the unruly pony that he was, suddenly reared up, causing Mikasa to fall to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Eren rolled over onto his stomach and reached for his daughter who was still flopping around on the carpet, recovering from the attack. Snatching her up and pulling her to him he nestled her against his chest and she calmed in a few slow breaths.  
“Hey, maybe we can sneak a nap in before dinner.”

His eyes were already closed, and she was already snuggled against him, wordlessly agreeing and ready for sleep.

Levi almost let them. Eren had been busy at work lately, and he needed it, but Mikasa would never get to sleep by her bedtime if they rested now.  
He took that as his cue to announce dinner. Pushing the door open all the way he cleared his throat. “I hate to break this up, but dinner’s ready.”

Eren only groaned.

Mikasa didn’t budge.

“Come on. The cowgirl needs to eat up before the long trail ahead.” Letting slip that he had seen them, he hid a smile behind his eyes.

Eren looked up then; his smile was not hidden. It never was. “Uggggh fine. C’mere, help me up.”

Levi sighed, but complied with Eren’s request. Bending down to take Eren’s hand, he was suddenly thrown off balance when the hand gripped him and pulled downward. He found himself tangled up in his family and couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Eren.

He cursed at his husband nonetheless.

Eren wasn’t deterred in the least as he pushed Mikasa onto Levi’s chest and snuggled himself into his shoulder. They lay there for a few minutes. Levi holding Mikasa and Eren holding him. It was moments like this that kept Levi going. Glimpses of the life he wanted that weren’t glimpses anymore. He would blink and wonder if he would wake up, but he never did. His family was still there, always there when he opened his eyes. It was moments like this when Levi knew he had found his home.

But hey, he wasn’t a complete sap.

“Dinner’s getting cold.” He muttered.

“Five more minutes.” Came Eren’s muffled reply.

“You know that’s 5 minutes less of you-know-what.”

Okay, that got Eren’s attention.

Levi tilted his head down to meet his gaze. “It is Valentine’s Day, you know?”

“Are you and Daddy gonna do what boys do on Valentine’s Day?” Mikasa interrupted.

Eren lifted his head from Levi’s shoulder, neck bent at an awkward angle, to stare at his daughter in surprise. He knew Mikasa was smart, but how did she know this much? They haven’t even had “the talk” yet. Levi read the look and quickly translated.

“She means this.” He lowered his head at an even more awkward angle and kissed Eren.

“Oh. I guess that answers that question.” Eren’s lips curved up and then dropped again.

“Wait no it doesn’t. What does she mean what boys do on Valentine’s?”

Levi sighed and shifted into a sitting position, sliding Mikasa from his chest to his lap. “We were going to discuss it at dinner, but it seems you’re determined to undermine my plans.”

Eren sat up as well, but added a stretch into his movements. Groaning his way through half the sentence Eren agreed that they should probably eat dinner. He was starving after all.

Levi rolled his eyes and lifted Mikasa up with him as he rose from the floor. “Damn, this girl is getting heavy.” He conceded with a grunt.

“I don’t think that’s something a girl wants to hear.”

Levi looked down at Eren who was still making his way up to his feet. “Sure it is. We’re gonna build this muscle up so you can be stronger than anyone,” Levi squeezed Mikasa’s arm and she flexed like Papa had taught her, “How’s that sound?”

Mikasa nodded in affirmation and Eren smiled at their backs as they left for the dining room.

 

* * *

 

“The same as Bertl and Jean.”

Mikasa was answering the question “How tall are you?”

Apparently they measured their heights in class today and Mikasa is the tallest girl, tied for first with Bertl and Jean. She may have been the tallest in her class, but her feet still didn’t reach the floor. She was swinging them inches above the ground as she sat in the chair outside her teacher’s office. This time Eren had been called from work as well. Luckily it was a Friday, so he got off early, Levi was still pissed though. He didn’t know why he was here, but he suspected it had something to do with the scrapes on Mikasa’s knees that weren’t properly bandaged. His eyes sought for a sign the read ‘Nurse’s Office’, but a door blocked his view before he could find it. As if sitting in a kiddie chair that was actually his size wasn’t bad enough, this teacher had the audacity to stare down at him with a glare that could only be interpreted as “This is all your fault what kind of parent are you?”

He fixed her with a glare equally harsh, if not more so, and she invited them in.  
Shuffling inside the office and seating themselves in the fold up chairs around her desk, she introduced herself.

“I’m Mrs. Kirschtein. You must be Mikasa’s other… parent?”

Eren stood to shake her hand.

“Yes, I’m her father. Eren.”

Her mouth said “pleasure”, but her eyes read otherwise.

She wasted no time in explaining just how bad Mikasa had been today. The three of them sat in silence as she droned on, Eren listening intently, Levi rolling his eyes every 10 seconds, and Mikasa staring straight ahead.

When she appeared to be finished, Levi spoke. “Mikasa, is this true?”

Levi didn’t ask her in order to make Mikasa accountable for what she had done, he asked her to confirm the teacher’s story, and she could tell.

Mikasa answered with a straight forward yes, and Levi was content to discuss the matter further.

“Whatever the case, there is no need for violence. That is something I will not tolerate in my classroom.” Mrs. Kirschtien continued.

“Technically it happened outside.”

“Levi…” Eren shot him a warning look. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with two children at the moment.

Levi sighed in compliance. “Okay, so what’s the deal? Mikasa apologizes to Jean and he continues to harass her?”

“H-Harass her?! I’m not sure you understand the situation. Mikasa is the one who kicked him.”

“And you’re saying she wasn’t justified in that act?”

Mrs. Kirschtein sat back in her seat folded her hands on top of her desk, obviously preparing for battle. Her arguments shining and her words sharpened.

“Like I said, no matter the situation, there will be no violence among my students. I would advise you to teach her as such.”

This wasn’t about Mikasa’s misbehaving; this was about Eren and Levi, and their obvious failure as fathers. Emphasis on father/s.

Levi practically growled while Eren sat in silence. “And I’ll say it again. My daughter is being harassed. She had every right to defend herself, and I have every right to defend her now.”

“I think you’re being a bit overprotective.”

Levi couldn’t believe his ears. Was this woman a fucking idiot??

“I’m not. If Mikasa likes Jean, hey, who am I to stand in the way of true love? But she doesn’t. So Jean needs to accept that and leave her alone.”

“They’re children!” Mrs. Kirschtien countered, her voice growing higher and shriller with every passing second.

“It doesn’t matter how old they are. Now is the most important time to teach them. Or are you training Jean to kiss girls against their will?” Levi growled in response. His face was a mix of furious and smug.

Eren’s was frantic, constantly switching from Levi to the teacher and back again. He had never seen Levi this worked up, but he knew enough to leave it and let him work things out.

Mrs. K. was red in the face. “Of course I’m not! It’s just a little crush for heaven’s sake. Boys tease girls all the time, it’s innocent.”

A humorless laugh escaped Levi’s throat before he continued his counter attack. “Really? So it’s okay for Mikasa to believe that as long as a boy likes her it’s alright if he treats her like shit?”

Mrs. K gasped in response to the use of a curse word in front of Mikasa, but he wasn’t finished.

“She should be grateful for the attention right?” Levi retorted. “Hey, Jean’s not a bad kid. Why wouldn’t she like him? I guess he deserves her acceptance in return for his interest.”

“That’s not what I meant!” The teacher cut in before he could assault her further.

“Yeah. Save me the bullshit excuse that was about to come out of that ignorant mouth.” Levi leaned forward, as she leaned back. “If you continue to enforce your misogynistic views on my daughter I will pull her from this school.”

He was growling now, mere inches from the teachers face as he spat out his words clearly.

“I don’t want that, and I don’t think you want that. So let’s learn a little about how to be a proper human being, and teach our kids to do the same, huh? If your son doesn’t behave himself, and I have to have this discussion one more time, we’re out. Is that clear?”

The world was at a standstill. Levi hadn’t been yelling, but he might as well have been. The silence in the room could have been compared to the silence after a rolling thunder, the calm after the storm. It seemed Mrs. Kirschtein had just learned what it meant to endure the hurricane that was Levi.

Eren learned a little about it too.

She could only nod her silent affirmation, as Levi was brought back to attention by a simple tug on his sleeve. He looked down to Mikasa who was looking over at her father cautiously.

“Daddy.”

Levi turned his attention to Eren, whose face was fixed in apparent horror. In his wage of war he had forgotten to include Eren in the fight. He had forgotten Eren was even there, actually. A pit of guilt began forming itself in the bottom of his stomach, and the look on Eren’s face wasn’t helping.

It wasn’t only that though, he was surprised at himself too. Levi didn’t know he had it in himself to react in that way. But, well, now it was out, and it was the truth, that much he had to admit, it wasn’t as if he regretted saying it. Levi was sure on that one fact; he had to defend his daughter regardless of if no one else would. Taking her hand in his, he stood and exited the office. Mikasa trailing behind him, a look of desperation on her eyes as they left Daddy behind.

Eren broke out of his daze enough to thank the teacher for her time before chasing after his warrior of a husband. He didn’t have to go far; Levi was waiting for him two doors down. Mikasa, dancing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, fingers twirling in her hair. It had grown out a bit since the last time Levi was called in, and he remembered how similar that exchange had been. In truth, the parallels between that conversation, and the one just had, were alarmingly comparable.

Levi opened his eyes and looked up when he heard his husband approaching. “Eren, I’m sorry. I had to get out of there before I-”

His sentence was cut off as the air was caught from his lungs.  
He was being squeezed about as tightly as Eren’s arms could hold him, and it felt like he was being lifted from the ground.

Levi gasped, “Eren. I swear… to God… if you swing me… around-”

Eren chuckled as Levi descended. Feet now firmly back on the ground, he continued his apology.

“I’m guessing you’re not as angry as I thought you were, but still, I’m sorry. I didn’t discuss any of that with you. If you have any problem with-”

And he was cut off again by Eren’s calm voice.

“Levi. I can’t believe you ever thought you’d be a shit father.” The brunette was smiling now, his green eyes warm and understanding.

Levi relaxed a bit, but remained wary of his husband’s thoughts on the matter. Just because Eren was proud, or accepting, or whatever this was, didn’t mean that he was off the hook.

“I love you. So much.”

This time Eren’s hug was much gentler, thankfully so because Mikasa had snaked her way in between their legs. Levi didn’t much care for crushing the daughter he had just worked so hard to defend.

“I guess that’s a no.” Levi smiled before kissing Eren sweetly.

Almost as abruptly as he had forgotten, Levi became vaguely aware that their love fest was currently taking place in the middle of a school hallway. Eren apparently had the same thought as the two met gazes, picking up Mikasa to bring her to their level.

With only one look of warning they both leaned in and kissed each of her cheeks. She protested lightly and pawed at their faces, but gave up when they could not be discouraged.

“Alright, baby girl. Let’s head home.” Eren cooed lovingly, his voice soft as he addressed his daughter.

They turned to walk down the empty hallway.

Well, nearly empty.

Jean was poking his head around the corner behind them, listening to the echoes of their words as they faded away in the distance.

“Did you really call him an asshole?”

“Yup! He… kissed…… and then he…. Asshole, Jean… kicked…. between the legs.”

He could still feel her last four words, right between his legs.

Soft laughter drifted down the hall, mocking his pain.

If he hadn’t been afraid of Mikasa before, he definitely was now. He knew not to mess with her anymore, or he would undeniably be messing with her dads. Jean was getting better at picking his battles. That, at least, was one thing that he had learned from his mother, about five minutes prior.

 

* * *

 

Levi shot straight up in bed. He didn’t need to rub his eyes this time, they were wide open, and he was wide awake. He identified the cause of his waking almost immediately this time, and a pain ran through his chest before taking a deep breath.

“Daddy!”

Mikasa’s small voice made its way down the hall and into their bedroom.  
Releasing the breath, he turned to wake Eren, if he hadn’t already woken up when Levi jolted out of bed.

No, of course not. Eren was still sleeping like a baby. Well, not their baby.

He heard it again.  
“Daddy!”

His hand hovered over Eren’s shoulder ready to wake him when the voice cut through the air again.

“Papa!”

Wait. Did he hear that correctly?

His feet hit the cold floor and he let the blanket pool around them. Standing completely still, he listened.  
“Daddy!”

And then softer, “Papa.”

He wasted no time, practically jogging to his little girl’s bedside to calm her.  
Wrapping that red cotton scarf around her and rubbing smooth circles down her back, he pressed her to his chest.

“Papa. J’ai peur.” I’m scared.

“Allez allez, viens-là, tout ira bien maintenant.” Hey hey, come on, everything will be fine now.

Eren roused, he could hear Levi’s soothing words from their bedroom. He picked the blanket up off the floor and made his way back to bed. With gentle French floating around in his head, and a smile on his lips, he succumbed to slumber once more. Falling into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his happy family.

Mikasa wasn’t from a broken home anymore.

They had all found their true home in each other.


End file.
